Binku Binku no Mi
|user = Sontara Hino |image = |meaning = Blink of an Eye |jname = ブリンク ブリンク フルーイット |ename = Blink Blink Fruit |rname = Binku Binku no Mi }} Binku Binku no Mi Is a type that allows the user to teleport themselves anywhere they wish in the general area making the user a Teleporting Human. It was eaten by Sontara Hino. This Devil Fruit is considered to be the most sought after Devil Fruits in the world, due to its unique powers of teleportation it is the Master of all Devil Fruits in terms of assassination and infiltration. Therefore it was constantly pursued for several years by assassins, criminals and collectors hoping to take the fruit for its power or sell it for a higher price then ordinary Devil Fruits are worth making it the Most Desired Devil Fruit in the world. It's last known location was in a Royal Kingdom in the hoping to sell the Devil Fruit to a and make its kingdom even more wealthy until it was stolen by a group of kids known as the Sontara Brothers and forcefully devoured by the oldest, Hino, which ultimately resulted in the death his two brothers. Etymology *The word "Blink" as used in its name is refered to as "Blink of an Eye" meaning the user has the ability to teleport themselves from one place to another faster then it takes to blink. Appearance The Binku Binku no Mi is a turquoise colored fruit shaped like a pack of grapes with a 5 circles around each grape and a light green stem holding each of the grapes together with a swirling end. The juice from the fruit after eating it is red color that can be very mistaken as blood. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The main strength of the Binku Binku no Mi allows the user to teleport themselves wherever they wish as much as they want so long as the place the user is teleporting to is within sight. The user can teleport by making a hand sign with one hand or teleport by reflex much like a type. Once the user teleports they quickly vanish and reappear in a blink of an eye similar to but much faster and is instantaneously transported from one place to another making this fruit the fastest Devil Fruit in the world. Once he teleports the user can change their stances between the vanishing and reappearing of the teleportation and can even have their tucked away item to holding onto their hand. Despite having the intentional targeted location in site the user is able to teleport past solid walls and door without having to see the other side so long as the user is standing close to the wall or door. Along with teleporting himself as much as he sees fit, the user also has the ability to teleport people and objects around him as well just as easily Weaknesses Usage Hino uses this fruit in order to infiltrate enemy bases and to himself concealed from enemies Once a user first eats the fruit they are teleported to the first location they think about that know of as a sign of their newly found power. It was this power that teleported Hino onto a deserted island and be stranded there for years. Attack List *'Moton ('元に戻す Revert'):' Hino is able to teleport multiple small objects all at once and make them reappear else where and having them get flung in multiple directions at bullet speed. This allows him to teleport flung bullets, rubble any other small objects around him. An example that proves Hino's mastery with his Devil Fruit ability is that he able to teleport trillions of tiny water droplets from the ocean and uses them to build a large tidal wave and send them flowing in the direction he wishes it go. He uses this method as a quick escape whenever he reaches the edge of the island or when he needs to travel faster and uses it to carry his small craft. *'Tobu ('飛ぶ Fly'):' Hino holds up two fingers or holds his Tantō and waves them at a certain direction. Anything around him that he wishes is then teleported at that direction, sending them to another destination at a far distance of his choosing from where it once was similar to it being thrown at the far distance. The amount of distance the targeted is teleported to is within a week to a month meaning it would take them just as long to return by boat even at top speed though the amount is at complete random. This power rivals that of the rare Nikyu Nikyu no Mi and its ability to send them flying for several days. *'Kotowaru ('断る Sever'):' Hino holds out his Tantō and drags the tip of it around a solid object leaving a thin line traced . Once Hino makes a hand sign the line that is traced on to the object is then teleported away making the object split apart. Hino uses this technique to decieve his opponents making it look like he sliced the object in half. History Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits